


The Turret and I

by PortalCryptid



Series: Overwatch Oneshots [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Crack, Fluff and Crack, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Other, Why Did I Write This?, god dammit why was this asked of me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 20:16:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12825255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PortalCryptid/pseuds/PortalCryptid
Summary: Without his family to keep him company, Torbjörn Lindholm spends the journey to the new Overwatch with a new friend and his second love.





	The Turret and I

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FunkFrog](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=FunkFrog).



Torbjörn Lindholm was not comfortable on the forest floor. 

Ever since the fall of Overwatch, much of his time was spent with his wife and many children. Although such a life was chaotic and hectic, especially without his eldest daughter to help keep order, it was a life he didn’t want to trade.

Unfortunately, it was a life he had to trade anyway.

He didn’t expect to have to leave his family for a lost Bastion Unit and a new, highly illegal Overwatch, but with the state of the world he knew that he had to do something besides sit and wait. He had a duty to uphold, PETRA be damned.

This was why in the chilly night, instead of laying in bed with his wife like he was supposed to, he was laying under the stars by a fire, the robot across from him and staring at the sky with the odd little bird on its shoulder.

He supposed he understood why it wanted to look at the sky; there were more stars than he had seen in years, now that the night was no longer filled with the lights of the little town he was already starting to miss. This was overruled by the fact that the ground where he was laying was going to put pains in his back if he didn’t move soon.

Torbjörn sat up and turned his head to the turret beside him, always a source of comfort for him and always there to protect. He leaned against the beautiful machinery, ignoring the cold of the metal against his stout body. Somehow, this was more comfortable for him. He almost asked if it was okay, but he remembered all the other times she allowed him to do this, in harsher times. She would never say no to this.

In understanding, he snuggled closer to her, moving his hand to rest on one of her legs as he looked up at the stars, resting his head against hers. He could have told her how much he loved her, how much he missed having her around. But she already knew all that. She knew how he always felt about her. He had created many things in his life, but she knew she was special to him.

Torbjörn, unable to help himself, pressed a kiss against the side of her head.

Bastion wondered what the fuck kind of drugs this guy was on.

**Author's Note:**

> this is really short, wow,,,  
> making this was a weird time, I hope yall like it enough


End file.
